liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Remmy (276)
Remmy, A.K.A. Experiment 276, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to infiltrate victims' dreams and turn them into nightmares. If the victim wakes up while Remmy is still inside, he will remain within his host's mind forever to transform all future dreams into nightmares. His one true place is at Kimo's Arcade sending gamers into virtual realities of their fantasies. Bio Experiment 276 was the 276th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to enter enemies' dreams and transform them into nightmares. 276 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai, with 276's pod landing in a turtle's nest on the beach. ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series When a sea turtle discovered 276's pod in its nest, it threw the pod out, which then landed in the path of an incoming tide, activating 276. Sometime later, 276 traveled to the Pelekai household, where, after Lilo settled down for a nap to cope with her grief (as it was the anniversary of her parents' death), he proceeded to invade Lilo's dreams. Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley entered Lilo's dreams to capture 276, who cleverly dissolved Lilo's dream and caused a chain reaction of dream sequences. When the four eventually had a chance, they tried to suck 276 up with a vacuum, but the latter was able to use a fire hydrant to block the nozzle. Angered at the four's attempt to capture him, 276 replaced Lilo's dream with a happier one, which later turned into a nightmare. Nani soon came into Lilo's room to wake her up, only to be stopped by Pleakley, who had just exited the nightmares. He then explained that if Lilo awakes, 276 will remain inside her head forever and cause future nightmares. Nani sang Lilo a lullaby when the latter began stirring in her sleep. She then convinced Pleakley to re-enter Lilo's nightmare and show her a photo of their parents, believing it would make her feel better. When the monsters in the nightmare had eventually cornered Lilo, Stitch and Jumba, Pleakley re-entered Lilo's nightmare and gave her the Pelekai family photo. It actually allowed Lilo to remember the happy times she and Nani had with their parents. Lilo's laughter destroyed the nightmare and defeated 276, rendering him powerless. He was then captured and extracted by Jumba. Shortly after 276, named Remmy, was defeated, he was reprogrammed by Jumba to send gamers at the local arcade into virtual realities of their fantasies. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Remmy, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Remmy participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha ʻOe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. [[Stitch!|''Stitch! anime]] Remmy has made two appearances in the Stitch! anime where he infiltrated both Yuna and Stitch's dreams. His first apperance was in Season 2 in the episode "A Recurring Nightmare". As it is explained later in the episode, Remmy was happy in his one true place in Kimo's Arcade in Kauai, but was eventually abandoned due to the decreasing popularity of video arcades in favor of video games at home. Because of this, he reverted back to his evil, nightmare-granting ways. He came to the island for revenge and despite Stitch trying to stop him, infiltrated Yuna's dreams. Jumba decides to send Stitch, Pleakley, and BooGoo into Yuna's dream to get Remmy out before Yuna wakes up and they're all trapped inside her dreams forever. Eventually, the group reaches the location where Remmy has his base set up. After getting inside, he challenges everyone to a quiz show, using Yuna's memories as the questions. After a few easy questions, he asks for the lullaby that Yuna's deceased mother used to sing to her when she was a baby. Unfortunately, Yuna doesn't remember, so they lose the game. Remmy sends the group to three different locations in his base to play "virtual reality" games to make up for losing the quiz show. He sends Stitch to a racing game, Pleakley to a shooting game, and Yuna and BooGoo to a zombie-fighting game. Stitch and Pleakley both lose their games and wake up. Remmy and BooGoo are still in the dream, however, so Stitch, Jumba, and later Pleakley all go back to Yuna's dream to help. Seeing her treasured ohana fighting alongside her, Yuna gains control of her dream, giving Stitch the power to defeat all the enemies and weakening Remmy enough for Jumba to capture him. Remmy regrets his actions and makes up for it by showing Yuna her deepest memory: her mother's face and lullaby. As Yuna starts to wake up, Remmy's base collapses, so Stitch, Pleakley, Jumba, Boogoo, and Remmy all leave Yuna's dream. In the morning, however, Remmy still needs someone to give nightmares to, so Jumba sends him to Hämsterviel to turn his dreams into nightmares. In his second appearance, Remmy is sent by Hämsterviel to give Stitch nightmares so that Gantu and Reuben can have the chance to capture him and send him back to Hämsterviel. Therefore, Yuna and Jumba have to go inside Stitch's dreams while Pleakley keeps Stitch from waking up or becoming too agitated from the nightmares. They manage to capture Remmy at the last second before Gantu and Reuben can transport him. Biography Appearance Remmy is a light blue experiment with a huge head, a dark blue marking on top, little antennae, black eyes and a thin mouth that resembles a Pac-Man ghost and can fly. Special Abilities Remmy can cause nightmares by entering through a victim's ear and infiltrating their dreams. Also, he was designed to attack at the peak of the person's subconscious enjoyment. If the victim wakes up while Remmy is still inside, he will remain there permanently to turn all future dreams into nightmares. He can speak fluent English, but also has complete control over the mind once inside. This is proven when he displays the ability to show Yuna a forgotten memory. Weakness If Remmy's host is reminded of something happy, the host will be able to turn the nightmare back into a dream, leaving Remmy weak and powerless. Trivia *Remmy resembles the blue ghost Inky from Pac-Man. *His name is a reference to the REM stage of sleep in which dreams occur (REM means Rapid Eye Movement). *Remmy's pod color is green. *Remmy is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 276. Primary funtion: Dream eater". Gallery 276 remmy by bricerific43-d587l4a.jpg 276_Remmy__by_experiments.jpg Experiment doodle sheet 01 by dragonpop1-d75trmt.jpg 349493493494934949.jpg|Remmy's experiment pod Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h38m09s180.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h38m16s242.png 3403403493484490.jpg 0403494385859.jpg 4504545459595590.jpg 5607006505644440.jpg 95456050495595.jpg 504054585449.jpg 384849493494934040.jpg 49495999559599559.jpg 823903402030339.jpg 7734238239393939.jpg 560560455095050.jpg 595923023023023030.jpg 7605675605064045504505.jpg 00232393923933888.jpg 01023983333333.jpg 045939349348484.jpg 9043034040404.jpg 87065606956596596.jpg 5656505064045050.jpg 0440304439393939333.jpg 76060056006560606.jpg 94334934934949349349.jpg 304404049494949.jpg 1101010101902929292.jpg|Remmy laughing 20023023230303030.jpg 4749650450340403.jpg 200923932938334747.jpg 3030303923939329.jpg 060403404040404.jpg 349394230230230.jpg 10340349449484848.jpg 29023929393923939.jpg 932933994848447745.jpg 1191292938383838.jpg 144834834838434849.jpg 239339399484848.jpg 0700565605606.jpg 493349484383484.jpg 119191288282333737.jpg 96966055550500444.jpg 68346496494949404043.jpg 4504034034934949349.jpg 30399393843348484.jpg 29239329323939393838.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h44m19s45.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h31m23s149.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h06m06s200.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-15-07h27m59s93.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h56m43s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m36s223.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h37m36s97.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png The Origin Of Stitch Remmy.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Remmy2.jpg ScreenCapture 04.03.13 10-47-42.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 18-15-10.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 18-17-13.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 18-17-44.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 18-18-09.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 18-18-47.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 18-19-07.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 18-20-32.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 18-21-29.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 18-22-17.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 18-23-40.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 18-24-12.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 18-25-22.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 18-25-52.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 18-26-31.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 18-48-02.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 18-49-08.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 18-49-57.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 18-50-32.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 18-51-49.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 18-56-28.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 18-56-55.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 18-57-39.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 18-58-36.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 19-42-14.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 19-43-28.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 19-44-07.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 19-44-42.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 19-45-15.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 19-45-39.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 19-46-13.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 20-10-23.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 20-11-05.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 20-11-34.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 20-18-15.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 20-18-46.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 20-22-17.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 20-25-54.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 20-25-56.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 20-26-33.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 20-26-56.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 20-29-19.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 20-33-56.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 20-34-54.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 20-39-37.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 20-40-36.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 20-41-02.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 20-41-40.jpg screenCapture 23.04.13 22-48-32.jpg screenCapture 23.04.13 22-48-54.jpg screenCapture 23.04.13 22-50-33.jpg screenCapture 23.04.13 22-50-52.jpg screenCapture 23.04.13 22-51-31.jpg screenCapture 23.04.13 22-51-51.jpg screenCapture 23.04.13 22-52-28.jpg screenCapture 23.04.13 22-52-55.jpg screenCapture 23.04.13 22-53-25.jpg screenCapture 23.04.13 22-54-05.jpg screenCapture 23.04.13 22-54-27.jpg screenCapture 23.04.13 22-55-02.jpg screenCapture 23.04.13 22-55-26.jpg screenCapture 23.04.13 22-55-42.jpg screenCapture 23.04.13 22-56-20.jpg screenCapture 23.04.13 22-57-20.jpg screenCapture 23.04.13 22-57-50.jpg screenCapture 23.04.13 22-58-15.jpg screenCapture 23.04.13 22-58-34.jpg screenCapture 23.04.13 22-59-04.jpg screenCapture 23.04.13 22-59-41.jpg screenCapture 23.04.13 23-04-22.jpg screenCapture 23.04.13 23-04-52.jpg screenCapture 23.04.13 23-05-09.jpg screenCapture 24.04.13 9-43-53.jpg screenCapture 24.04.13 9-44-21.jpg screenCapture 24.04.13 9-44-36.jpg screenCapture 24.04.13 9-45-05.jpg screenCapture 24.04.13 9-45-32.jpg screenCapture 24.04.13 9-45-45.jpg screenCapture 24.04.13 9-45-56.jpg screenCapture 24.04.13 9-46-34.jpg screenCapture 24.04.13 9-46-59.jpg screenCapture 24.04.13 9-47-14.jpg screenCapture 24.04.13 9-47-25.jpg screenCapture 24.04.13 9-47-53.jpg screenCapture 24.04.13 9-48-11.jpg screenCapture 24.04.13 9-48-38.jpg screenCapture 24.04.13 9-49-49.jpg screenCapture 24.04.13 9-50-08.jpg screenCapture 24.04.13 9-50-30.jpg screenCapture 24.04.13 9-51-05.jpg screenCapture 24.04.13 9-51-46.jpg screenCapture 24.04.13 9-52-07.jpg screenCapture 24.04.13 9-52-23.jpg screenCapture 24.04.13 9-52-52.jpg screenCapture 24.04.13 9-53-06.jpg screenCapture 24.04.13 13-20-10.jpg screenCapture 24.04.13 13-21-58.jpg screenCapture 24.04.13 13-23-09.jpg screenCapture 24.04.13 13-23-38.jpg screenCapture 24.04.13 16-56-27.jpg screenCapture 24.04.13 16-56-53.jpg screenCapture 24.04.13 16-57-13.jpg screenCapture 24.04.13 16-57-32.jpg screenCapture 24.04.13 16-58-57.jpg screenCapture 24.04.13 16-59-18.jpg screenCapture 24.04.13 17-00-11.jpg screenCapture 24.04.13 17-02-02.jpg screenCapture 24.04.13 17-06-55.jpg screenCapture 24.04.13 17-15-27.jpg screenCapture 24.04.13 17-15-53.jpg screenCapture 24.04.13 17-16-57.jpg screenCapture 24.04.13 17-18-05.jpg screenCapture 24.04.13 17-19-22.jpg screenCapture 24.04.13 17-19-39.jpg screenCapture 24.04.13 17-20-11.jpg screenCapture 24.04.13 17-21-01.jpg screenCapture 24.04.13 17-21-28.jpg screenCapture 24.04.13 17-21-47.jpg screenCapture 24.04.13 17-22-05.jpg screenCapture 24.04.13 17-22-48.jpg screenCapture 24.04.13 17-23-09.jpg screenCapture 24.04.13 17-23-34.jpg remmy21.jpg|Remmy's second anime appearance remmy23.jpg remmy24.jpg|Invading Stitch's dreams remmy26.jpg remmy31.jpg remmy33.jpg remmy35.jpg remmy37.jpg remmy39.jpg remmy49.jpg remmy50.jpg remmy48.jpg remmy47.jpg remmy46.jpg remmy44.jpg remmy43.jpg remmy45.jpg remmy42.jpg remmy40.jpg remmy41.jpg|Remmy is captured screenCapture 04.03.13 11-03-20.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 11-03-48.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 11-04-27.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 11-05-11.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 11-07-13.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 11-10-36.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 11-11-13.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 11-14-04.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 11-14-22.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 11-15-10.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 11-15-33.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 11-15-53.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 11-16-46.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 11-17-19.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 11-17-46.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 11-18-31.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 11-18-49.jpg panes47.jpg Remmycardchi.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:2-Series Category:Males Category:Talking Experiments Category:Flying Experiments